<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling by ZapstarBopstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435768">Sparkling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar'>ZapstarBopstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elephants in my tomb [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Other, Polyamory, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang takes a break from most mystery related adventures and they end up going into outer space...again. These aliens are different though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elephants in my tomb [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My, my, my, what a guy*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daphne is Afro-Jewish and she is the only white passing one of the gang. Her hair is strawberry blond. It's down to her knees. Fred is Afro-French. His hair is dyed icy bluish white. He has enough hair for buns and! bangs. No one but him knows his natural hair color, at this point. All they know is that it isn't black or dark brown. Velma is Afro-Polynesian (like from the same place as Moana). Her hair is coppery red and to just under her bra. Shaggy is Afro-Lebanese. His hair is long, only kind of messy, and dirty blonde but he dyed it neon green just for funsies. He and Daphne have deep dimples. Scooby is still a Great Dane.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of this was terrible...</p><p>Aliens fell in love with Shaggy,</p><p>Daphne had to wear wigs for a week,</p><p>Scooby had to take a long break from eating meat,</p><p>Aliens made Fred reveal his natural color,</p><p>And Velma had to wear contacts for a week!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alien Adventure part 1!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vey Ley is the best, kinda. She is really pretty and Shaggy is first to /truly/ notice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vey Ley has pale blue green skin; she is from a species of naturally occurring chameleon mermaids. Her ankle length hair is always changing- right now it is a tourmaline gradient of pink, blue, and green.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 'kids' and their dog end up going on a ride.</p><p>Fred colors his hair again and gets permission to write down tales of the adventure.</p><p>Daphne just makes note of how most of the beings that fell in love with Shaggy have cooled off.</p><p>Velma and Shaggy have been trying to get someone other than Vey Ley to understand freckles.</p><p>Scooby makes vaguely difficult requests for his meals.</p><p>Vey Ley manages to explain human skin in a very efficient manner. She also gets Scoob all the food he wants.</p><p>"So, like, why did they like me so much Geyser?" Shaggy has somehow come up with a nickname for their special friend already.</p><p>It has only been a few weeks. "Well, you were an underdog in human form with a friend that is one in canine form. They were and still are very intrigued by you."</p><p>She winks at him and gestures to Fred about a really fancy humane trap that the Mystery Inc. van could easily transport. Shaggy blushes and his dog giggles.</p><p>"Wow! This is everything!" He starts sketching as soon as he gets over to it. Daphne rolls her eyes in fond jest and asks for some hair care supplies.</p><p>Vey Ley shows both her and Velma a successful experiment that fixes hair styles up in less then eight minutes.</p><p>The two of them go in the little booth thing- Daphne comes out with a light burgundy crimped 'do</p><p>and Velma exits the styling science project with a strawberry Skittle colored set of comb coils.</p><p>Shaggy is still laughing at Scooby's joke about Fred's natural color. Apparently there are many, many edible plants that particular shade of light brown.</p><p>The end of the ride has a stop at a Space Mart.</p><p>Vey Ley's hair is now sporting a pink to orange padparadscha gradient. She grins at the humans and leads them into the building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The alien is named Vey Ley. They look like a mermaid from outer space.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>